Enemy It Will Be Namjachingu
by park yong gi
Summary: Sifat Sehun yang menyebalkan namun, sangat ROMANTIS


**ENEMY IT WILL BE BOYFRIEND**

Tittle : Enemy It will be boyfriend

Length : One shot

Author : sehunie fans

Main Cast

Yoon Hanie

Oh sehun

Other

Kim Jongin

Yoon Hura

Genre : Romance, crack, school-life

Rating : T

ANNYEONG .. =D ~

NO Plagiat and NO COPY PLEASE.! Semoga suka sama ceritanya yaa.. dan ini bener-bener imajinasi dan khayalan Author jadi Mohon Komentarnya untuk memotivasi Author membuat yang lebih baik lagi. MOHON RCL yaa... ;-)

**NO BASH! NO SIDERS!**

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Ayo ikut denganku! Bisik seorang namja kepada gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi..

"ehh siapa kau tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mau kemana kita?" gadis itu menjawab dengan muka yang penuh ketakutan dan panik..

"sudahh kau ikut saja denganku!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menuruti perkataan namja misterius tersebut yang memakai masker hitam dan switerr yang membaluti tubuhnya.

"heeyy kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Ini kan kamar mandi lama yang sudah tak terpakai?.. sebenarnya siapa kamu huhh coba lepas maskermu?"

Ketika perlahan masker itu dibuka oleh seorang namja tersebut, gadis yang bernama hanie pun terkaget karna seorang laki-laki yang membawanya kesini ialah Oh Sehun, yaitu musuh besar hanie yang benar-benar selalu membuat hanie kesal.

"Heyy! Ternyata kau.. Sehun mau apa kau membawaku kesini hahh? Ayo jawab ? kau ingin mengaajakku bertengkar dan mencari keributan kepadaku iyya kan?"

"Ssstttt... Bawel baget si luu, bisa ga diem sedetiikk aja biar kuping gua ga pengang oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bawel lu itu.."

"Apah lo bilang coba ulangin sekali lagi? Bawell..?"

"iyya emang lo bawel, terus kenapa?"

"wahhh.. ,lo emang yeee dari jaman kerajaan joseon belum lahir emang elo tuh makhluk paling nyebelin di dunia tau ga..!"

Keributan pun terjadi diantara mereka yang sedari dulu tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, walaupun kedua keluarganya sangat saling mengenal dan saling dekat. Ibu dan ayah mereka berdua adalh seorang sahabat yang sejak mereka sekolah hingga mempunyai anak mereka selalu bersama, sampai tempat kerja ayah mereka pun adalh kantor yang sama. Tetapi berbeda dengan anaknya, sehun dan hanie tidak pernah akur mereka selalu saja berbeda pendapat walau hanya bertengkar lewat perkataan saja, tetapi yang anehnya mereka berdua sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan suka satu sama lain, tetapi tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Flassback..

_**Sehun POV**_

huff gadis ini, bagaimana aku akan meyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kalau ia selalu saja berpikir buruk padaku?

Yoon Hanie... sebenarnya aku membawamu kesini karna aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan ingin sekali rasanya bisa berteman baik denganmu

Baiklah kalau sekarang ini bukan saatnya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yg sebenarnya kepadamu di suatu saat nanti aku akan menyatakan hal itu. AKU BERJANJI AKAN HAL TERSEBUT

_**Sehun Pov END**_

"Hanie...?"tanay sehun.

"Apa..? ngapa lo manggil-manggil gua?"saut hanie dengan sinis.

"gua pengen kasih 3 kata buat lu!"

"Apaan tuhh?"

"Guaa..."

"apaan sii? Bikin gua penasaran ajah luu!"

"Muka LU JELEK KAYA BEBEK, hhahahahhhah... kaburrr... takut disosor bebek..."

"SEHHUUUUNNNNNN... Awas yaa luu.., ehh itu lebih dari 3 kata yaa.., wahh ga bisa ngitung lu kaga lulus SD lu ya?"triak hanie seakan ingin memberi dendam kepada SEHUN.

_**Hanie POV**_

Dikirain Sehun mau ngapain ngajk ke tempat sepi, gua kira dia akan menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.., itu semua ga akan terjadi haniieee...

Ga mungkin kali sehun suka sama gua..

Dia tuhh cuman bisa bikin gua kesel kesel dan kesel..

_**Hanie POV end**_

Pada saat di sekolah..

"Hanie.. kutunggu di taman belakang sepulang sekolah"kata kekasih hanie yang dikirimkan lewat pesan kertas yang di gulung-gulung dan di lemparkan ke dibilang gadis lain adalh cowok ini adalh impian semua wanita apapun ia miliki sudah tampan, pintar, baik, kaya tapi bagi hanie jongin bukanlah seorang impian perempuan, melainkan hanyalah seoarang laki-laki yang biasa-biasa saja.

Ketka sepulang sekolah Hanie pun menuruti perkataan yang diminta oleh seorang kekasihnya tepatnya adalh KIM JONGIN.

"HONEY.. aku disini" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah hanie

"ada apa kai? Tumben kau mengajaku ke tempat ini?"

"anii..., aku hanya saja rindu padamu sudah 2 hari aku tak bertemu kamu karena sakit yang menimpa tubuhku, bagaimana kabarmu Honey?"

"ahh. Aku tentu baik-baik saja"

"itulah jawaban yang kuinginkan, kalau begitu maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"kita mau kemana?"

"omma menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkanmu di depan ia, karna ia ingin lihat seberapa cantikkah pacarku ini"

"Jongin-ah kau ini tampangnya memang pendiam tetapi ternyta perkataanmu itu gombal.. huhhhh, baiklah aku akan ikut asalkan jangan pulang sore-sore karna aku ingin mengerjakan pr"

"Ne Arraseo.."

Pada saat mereka berdua sedang bermesraan ternyata sedari tadi sehun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dan ia tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengikuti arah perjalanan mereka. Ia hanya takut terjadi apa-apa kepada hanie.

_**Sehun Pov**_

Dasar kau jongin, lihat saja nanti kau akan bergantian denganku nanti aku dan hanie akan merasakn hal sepertimu tetapi akan kubuat lebih romantis darimu, dan kau yang akan berada di posisiku yaitu menyimpan rasa cemburu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Akan selalu ku ikuti jejakmu bersama hanie, karna tak ada yang boleh menyentuh hanie selain diriku seorang..

_**Sehun POV end**_

Setelah tiba di rumah jongin..

"kai mengapa rumahmu sepi dan kemana eommamu?"

"entahlah sekarang janganlah memikirkan omma, karna ia baru saja terbang ke Amerika kemarin tepatnya pada saat aku sakit dan sebenarnya aku tidak sakit melainkan aku sedang mengantar omma ke bandara, jadi sekarang hanyalah kita berdua di rumah ini.."

"kai.. apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau berbohong padaku kamjongs.. kau penghianat aku tak sudi berduaan bersamamu disini aku akn pulang sekarang!"

Sambil berdiri hanie pun mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar, tapi hal tersebut sia-sia karna tangan ia sudah di tarik oleh jongin dan semua pintunya pun sudh terkunci.

"ayolah Honey, hanya 2 jam saja ayolah cepat aku sudah tak tahan lagi"

PLAKKK... suara tamparan tangan hanie pun terdengar "kurang ajar kau jongin, kau benar-benar tidak seperti yang kubayangkan kau adalh.. eummpphhh.."

Jongin membekap mulut hanie dengan kasar dan berkata " jadi kau ingin bermain kasar kepadaku yaa.. huhh"

Tolong! Tolong...! seseorang tolonglah akuuu..

"percuma kau meminta tolomg karna tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar perkataanmu..!"

_**Sehun Pov**_

Aiiiigooo...! mengapa macet...

Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang terhadap hanie, aku hanya takut i di apa-apain oleh jongin.

Tiinn.. tiin..

Heyy ayoalh cepat, aku sedang terburu-buru

Aiiiigooo... apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Yoon Hanie lindungilah ia dari perbuatan jahat kim jongin..

HANIE WAIT ME PLEASE..!

_**Sehun Pov End**_

Hanie bingung harus meminta tolong kepada siapa, dan akhirnya pun ia pasrah kepada Tuhan, ia hanya memohon agar ia diberikan perlindungan dan ia memohon semoga datang seseorang yang berhati baik, yang tujuannya kesini untuk menolongnya.

"Jongin apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sreeettt... jongin membuka sereting celananya ia tak sabar ingn membuat hanie menjadi santapan mesumnya..

"Hanie kau daim saja yahh manis, kau hanya terus ikuti perintahku dan nikmatilah permainanku ini.."

Ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir hanie, tetapi itu semua ia lakukan dengan susah payah karna Hanie tidak mau menerima semua ini.

_**Hanie POV **_

"Jongin-ah.. hentikanlahh.. jebal..."

Sehun-ah dimana kau ..

Tolonglah aku sehun..

Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu..

Jeball.. Sehun-ah aku mohon datanglah kesini untuk menolongku, sehun-ah

JEBAL...

_**Hanie POV END**_

Ketika jongin sedang asyik brmain cumbuannya kepada Hanie..

Braakkkk...

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar kencang, dan ternyata seseorang yang datang pada saaat itu ialah OH SEHUN musuh sekaligus sang pujaan hati Yoon Hanie yang sedari tadi memang Sehunlah yang ditunggu-tunngu oleh Hanie..

"Heyy.. Kim Jongin hentikan..!" Sehun berkata tegas kepada Jongin yang sedang mencumbu Hanie.

"ohh.. ternyata ada pahlawan kesiangan disini yaa.., mau apa kau datang kesini mau mencari keributan denganku?"

"Aku bilang Lepaskan kekasihku sekarang juga..!"

"apa kau bilang ?Hanie kekasihmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dan sejak kapan kau telah memiliki Hanie, apa kau tidak melihat barusan kami berciuman dan ia menerima cumbuanku dengan sangat bergairah"

Buuukkkhhhhh.. sekarang suara tonjokan terdengar yang dimulai oleh sehun lalu kai pun membalasnya Buuuuukkkkkhhhh...

"Mulai detik ini Hanie adalh milikku, dan asal kau tahuu yaa sebenarnya Hanie tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun denganmu.. Kecamkan perkataanku Jongin"

"CUKUP!"Hanie tak tahan dengan air mata yang dari tadi ia bendung dan sekarang air mata hanie mengalair dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

"Benar apah kata Sehun oppa.., aku tak pernah menyukaimu joongin dan mulai sekarang kita putus dan aku tak mau lagi melihat wajahmu itu aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Ayo oppa kita pergi dari sini" Hanie tanpa basa-basi panjang ia langsung meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dan lansung menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk pergi keluar.

_**Sehun Pov**_

Omoo..

Hanie menggandengku?

Apa ini adalh pertanda bahwa ia juga merasakn hal yang sma seperti halnya aku menyukainya?

Baiklah aku akan memanfaatkan Moment berharga ini dengan sebaik-baiknya..

_**Sehun Pov END**_

"Hanie apa kau ingin langsung pulang?"

"Nee.. oppa ehh maksudku Sehun ehh maksud gua sehun"

"udah panggil aku apa aja boleh kok asal jangan panggil nama hewan ya.., ngomong aku kamu juga boleh biar kesannya lebih romantis gituu.."

"Oke.. dehh terserah kau saja, dan aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih kepadamu sehun, karna kamu udah selamatkan aku dari jongin brengsek itu, apabila kau tiada bagaimana nasibku sekarang? Dan bagaimana cara aku membalas perbuatan baikmu?"

"iyya.. cheonma, kau tak perlu membalas apa-apa, hanya saja ada satu yang kuinginkan kepadamu Hanie"

"baiklah aku akan menuruti apa yg kau inginkan, kau mau apa?"

"aku hanya ingin kita bisa menjadi seorang teman baik dan tak pernah bertengkar lagi, bagaimana kau setuju?"

"ahh.. itu sangatlah mudahh.. baiklah aku berjanji akan hal itu"

Pada pagi hari ketika ingin berangkat ke sekolah,

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hanie sekarang, sepertinya hari ini ia semangat sekali ketika ingin pergi ke sekolah, mungkin karena ia sudah baikkan dengan Sehun? Dan tentu saja hal itu dapat membuat hatinya menjadi lega.

"appa.. omma.. aku berangkat yaa" Hanie berpamitan untuk berangkat sambil mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hanie apa kau tidak ingin berangkat bareng dengan appa?"

"Anio.. appa, aku jalan saja" sambil berlari menuju keluar rumah

Ketika sedang di perjalanan menuju sekolah..

Tiinn.. Tiinnn.. "Hanie-ah.."

Seorang namja memakai helm dan sweater sambil menaikki motor ninja yang dimilikinya memanggil Hanie...

"Sepertinya aku mengenali suara namja ini, namun siapa dia..?"gumam hanie melihat kearah namja _so cool_ tersebut.

"Hanie ayo kita berangkat menuju sekolah bareng!"

"Sehun..? ahh kukira kau siapa, lagian kau berbicara sambil menggunakan helmmu jadi aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu!" sambil merengut menjawab ke Sehun.

"Hehe.. iya iya maaf, jadi ceritanya kau kangen nih dengan wajah tampanku ini?"

"ihh Oh Sehun.. jangan GR kamuuu...!"

"oke oke.., ayo cepat naik nanti kita kesiangan bagaimana?"

-o0o-

"Hanie.. hari ini boleh tidak aku ke rumahmu? Aku ingin menanyakan pelajaran kepadamu, karna aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal itu sekalian kita belajar bareng! Boleh yahh kumohon!" Sehun berkata dengan panjang lebar disertai dengan muka yang memelas di depan Hanie.

"Baiklah.., kau ke rumahku jam 2 nanti ne?"

"Ne.. Arraseo Hanie-ah"

Hanie yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang bertujuan ingin belajar bersama, tapi hingga saat ini tak kunjung datang juga, tentu saja hanie benar-benar bosan menunggunya karna di rumahnya yang amat besar ini sekarang hanya ada ia seorang, appanya tentu saja sedang bekerja, eommanya sedang sibuk arisan dikompleks sebelah, dan kakaknya yang bernama Chanyeol belum pulang kuliah, ia tidak memiliki pembantu di rumahnya yang amat besar ini, karana keluarga hanie memang sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa pembantu yang dikarenakan sifat keturunan keluarganya ini adalh Disiplin dan selalu Rapih.

"Sehun.. sehun.. katanya kau ingin belajar bersama denganku, tetapi mengapa hingga sekarang kau belum juga datang" sambl menengok jam yang ada di tangannya yang menunjukan sudah hampir jam setengah tiga siang.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt..

Ponsel hanie berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dan ternyata itu adalh sehun.

"Jadi tidak sihh?"tanya hanie lewat telepon sedikit membentak.

"Iyaa.. iyya jadi.., sekarang aku sudah di depan rumahmu jadi cepat bukakan pintu agar aku bisa masuk"

"Ne..!"Hanie lupa kalau pagar rumahnya sekarang dikunci, dan karana itulah sehun tak bisa langsung masuk kedalam.

"kau duduk saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan minum untukmu!"

"Ahh.. kau tak usah repot-repot lagi pula tadi aku sudah minum dirumah"

"kau tidak perlu munafik oh sehun, aku tau kalau kau sekarang sedang kehausan karna cuaca diluar sangat panas iya kan?!"

"Heheh.. kau tahu saja Haniee" Sehun menjawab sambil tertawa garing.

Setelah itu Hanie pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum dan cemilan untuk mereka agar tidak bosan saat belajar. Dan setelah itu hanie kembali ke ruang tamu, namun belum sempat Hanie sampai di ruang tamu tiba-tiba kaki hanie terpelincir dan kaki hanie tak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh, baru saja Hanie ingin menutup matanya dan mencoba membayangkan sakitnya tertimpa nampan serta makanan dan minuman yang ada di atas nampan tersebut, tapi tubuh hanie terasa ada yang menahannya agar tak jatuh dan tangannya terasa seperti ada seseorang yang menariknya dan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Siapa seseorang di rumah hanie kecuali Oh sehun, ya tentu saja yang menolong hanie adalah ia.

Lalu, sehun menatap dengan muka khawatir kemudian mengatakan,

"Hanie Gwaencahana..?"

"Ah.. ne sehunie aku tidak apa-apa!" yahh... makanannya ?" ketika hanie ingin membersihkan makanan yang jatuh berhamburan serta beling gelas yang pecah, tiba-tiba "awwwwww... aisshhh apa lagi sih?"

"Astaga.. hanie kakimu! Sudah ini semua biar aku yang membereskannya, sebaiknya kita obati dulu kakimu itu karna terkena beling.!" Sehun langsung menggendong Hanie ke ruang tamu dan mendudukaanya di sofa.

" awwww... sehun pelan-pelan, sakit tauuu!"sambil memegang kakinya yang sedang sehun obati.

"iya-iya, makannya lain kali hati-hati, inilah akibatmu karna terlalu ceroboh!"sambil menjitak kepala hanie.

TUUUKK..

"Isshhh.. Sehuunniiie...!" meringis ketika sehun menjitak kepalanya.

"hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali, kau memang sejak dulu tak berubah hanie masih tampak bodoh dan tak ada perubahan."sambil tertawa keras di depan hanie.

"Aiiissshhh... sehun! Memangnya kau kira wajahmu terlihat seperti orang pintar huuh? Bahkan bagiku wajahmu tampak lebih bodoh dariku! Hahaha.." Hanie membalas ledekan sehun juga dengan tertawa girang,

"Enak saja kau berbicara, wajahku ini tampan sangat tampan apa kau tak tahu kalau banyak yeoja-yeoja di sekolah yang ingin memilikiku? Bahkan kauu.. aku tahu pasti kau menyukaiku karena ketampanan milik diriku ini! Hehe.."

**Hanie POV**

"Enak saja kau berbicara, wajahku ini tampan sangat tampan apa kau tak tahu kalau banyak yeoja-yeoja di sekolah yang ingin memilikiku? Bahkan kauu.. aku tahu pasti kau menyukaiku karena ketampanan milik diriku ini! Hehe.." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Yah aku akui kalau kau tampan bahkan sangat tampan, siapa si yang tidak meleleh kita melihat wajahnya? Aku memang menyukaimu oh sehun, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalu aku menyukainya? Tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kalau aku menyukainya kecuali Yoon Hura, yaitu sahabat karibku. Bagaimana bisa mereka percaya kalau aku menyukai sehun, dari perilaku kami kita disekolah saja tak pernah akur, kecuali belakangan ini aku memang tidak terlihat sering bertengkar dengnanya, karena aku dan sehun sudah baikkan.

"Huuuu.. jangan kepedean kau oh sehun! Bagi yeoja lain kau memang bagaikan namja yang spesial, tapi dimataku kau hanya seorang namja sok keren dan suka mengonta-ganti pacar, itulah sosok kamu dimataku!" ucapku bohong kepada sehun, agar ia tak tahu kalau sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu sambil menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya.

"Heyy.. Yoon Hanie, asal kau tahu yaa.., walau banyak yeoja si sekolah yang menyukaiku, tetapi belum ada satupun yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hatiku ini, karna bukan merekalah yang aku cintai.!"

"Jheongmal.. ?"

"ne.. sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai pujaan hatiku yang layak dan cocok untukku, dia adalh anak dari sahabat appa dan eomma-ku, ya.. memang sih aku dengannya sejak dulu memang jarang sekali akur, tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu aku tetap mencintainya."

"Waahhh... beruntung sekali yeoja itu bisa dicitai dengan OH SEHOON seorang namja yang jelek ini..hahaha..!" sautku kepada sehun.

Huuuhhhh... siapa sih yang dicintai sehun, secantik apa sih diaa hinnga bisa membuat hati sehun terpana?.batinku

"apa katamu jelek? Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengatakan kalau aku jelek Yoon Hanie.."saut sehun dengan angkuh.

"memang benar kok, kau jelek!" ledekku kepada sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

**Hanie POV END**

"ehh.. Hanie, apa kau tidak tahu siapa sang yeoja yang aku cintai?"

"Anii.., aku tak tahu lagipula untuk apa aku mengetahui yeoja itu?akankah berdampak baik denganku?"ceplos hanie hingga membuat sehun bingung.

"oh.. arra arra.. jadi ceritanya kau cemburu nihh? Hehehe"ledek sehun kepada hanie.

"ah.. aa.. anio.. ani. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"sahut hanie dengan gugup.

"Hahaha.. tidak usah gugup kalii..!"sehun lagi-lagi meledek hanie.

"ihh.. sehun apaan sihh?"

"Jadii, kau tak mau tahu siapa yang aku cintai? Ya sudahlah sayang sekali tadinya aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu!"

"yaakkk... sehunie kau ini! Iyya iyya aku ingin yahu siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?"

"hahaha.. penasarnkan?"tawa sehun, yang sekarang membuat hanie sedikit kesal.

"Yaaakkk.. oh sehun.. berhenti meledekku! Aku tak suka! Cepat beritahuku siapa yeoja yang kau maksud itu?.."

"eohh... ada yang mulai kesal nihh! Hahaha.. iyya iyya ampun jangan marah-marah gitu dong.. Hanie, nanti cantiknya luntur lohh!" Sehun tak bosan meledek hanie, dan ia tertawa sangat geli melihat kelakuan hanie yang sangat penasaran ini.

"Sehuun-ah.., baiklah kalau tak mau memberi tahuku tak apa! Kau boleh pulang sekarang! Aku tak mau belajar bersama denganmu! Dan.. Kau menyebalkan!" bentak hanie kepada sehun, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang karena sehun yang tak mau mengaku sambil berdiri ingin meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika Hanie ingin meninggalkan ruangan, tangan ia ditarik oleh sehun dan sehun memutarkan badan hanie agar berhadapan dengan ia. Dan ketika saat itu juga,

CUUPP...

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir hanie, Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, lembut, tentu saja membuat hanie melayang dalam lumatannya. Dan di sela-sela ciuman mereka sehun berkata..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri hanie-ah, karena kaulah seorang yeoja yang kumaksud, kaulah seorang yeoja yang aku cintai, dan hanya kaulah seorang yeoja yang bisa membuat hatiku terpaku saat melihatmu. Mianhae telah membuatmu kesal dan mianhae selama ini aku selalu menjadi orang yang kau benci jheongmal mianhae.. hanie!"

Ketika sehun mengatakan itu, Hanie langsung melepas ciumannya, ia bingung maksud dari sehun

"maksudmu?"

"Ne.. aku mencintaimu hanie, aku sayang padamu, dan apakah kau tahu aku menyukaimu sejak dulu sejak kita kecil ketika kita masih besekolah di Taman Kanak-kanak hingga sekarang kelas 12, rasa itu takkan pudar dalam benakku. Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachingguku sekalian menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya ketika kita dewasa nanti?"

"Ne.. sehunie aku mau jadi yeojamu, asalkan ada satu syarat!"

"Mwo?"

"jangan terlalu sering meledekku atau kau akan terkena dampak dari itu! Ne..?

"hahah... baiklah itu hal yang mudah HONEY!"sambil menarik tubuh hanie agar tersandar ditubuhnya.

"ayo hanie kita lanjutkan!"

"lanjutkan apa..?"

"KISSU"jawab sehun dengan dipenuhi muka jahil.

"Shireo! Euummpphhhh..."

Tanpa basa basi sehun langsung melahap bibir segar hanie hingga membuat tubuh hanie trjatuh di soffa, dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat semakin dalam lumatan yand sehun berikan kepada Hanie. Di sela cumbuan yang sehun berika kepada hanie..

"SARANGHAE.. HONEY"bisik sehun pelan.

"NADO.. SEHUNNIE"jawab hanie dengan lembut.


End file.
